Spyro's new threat
by purpleshard5
Summary: Its new to Spyro, but old to us
1. He's back

Chapter one. He's back.

Deep in the core of the planet of the dragons an evil was beginning to awaken after a year of slumber. The spell that sealed him was growing weak under his malice as the purple crystal encasing him started to crack. Without warning his murderous yellow eyes flew open and a whole corner of the crystal exploded sending shards everywhere.

The purple dragon known as Malefor lifted his great head and roared in rage. He flew to the nearest ledge and shot a ball of orange energy at it an two big trolls with clubs for hands emerged from the wall. Like puppies to a master they walked up to Malefor and stood still.

"Go my minions, and find the two who defeated me. Bring them to me alive." Malefor sneered in rage.

At that the trolls dove into the earth like it was water.

Meanwhile....................

Far away in a snowy region known as Dante's freezer two young dragons, one black who was Cynder, and one purple who was Spyro, where chasing one another threw a field of frozen over bones of long dead warriors. Once these things would come to life and attack you, but for an unknown reason none moved anymore. The two dragons crossed an ice bridge.

"You will never catch me at that speed my love" mocked Cynder.

"You always were the faster on but try dogging" replied Spyro as he blasted a froze tree with a fireball.

Cynder stopped as the tree fell in front of her but she was soon tackled by Spyro. "Hey no fair" she said under him. Spyro laughed as he said, "you didn't say what I can or cant do my dear."

"Well you didn't say I couldn't do this" said Cynder as she put her lips to his and entwined their tails.

Spyro closed his eyes and enjoyed her warmth. He began thinking how they got here. It was after they defeated the evil dragon Malefor and Spyro had stopped the world from ending. Spyro had suggested  
they come and live here rather then return to Warfang. They wanted to be alone with each other forever.

Ever since then the two have never been happier. Spyro had built a house for them in the room where the ice king had been. Using dragon time it didn't take long. Every day he would spend his time making Cynder happy but it didn't take long for her to wonder why. When she asked, he told her he was making up for the sins of Malefor. He had stopped him from destroying the world but that was not all Malefor had done. He had made Cynders life miserable since the day she came out of her egg, so Spyro told her he would make the rest of it as wonderful as he could. Then Spyro came back from his memory when Cynder broke their kiss. They stared at each other for awhile but then a roar was heard.  
But before they could react they felt a powerful shock and everything went black.


	2. A more ancient enemy awakens

Chapter two. A more ancient enemy awakens.

In another dimension, on a planet called Earth there was a construction team in the region of Peloponnese. The for mans name was Karson, him and his team had been hired by a wealthy family to clear out this area so they could build a house here.

"Good work men, we've cleared all the trees out so now all thats left is that big bolder over there"said Karson as he wiped the sweat out of his black haired bangs. Him included there were four workers there right now. The rest were taking the cut down trees too the lumber yard, and the dug up stumps to be mulched. All that was left on todays schedule was to pry up the old boulder and hall it away. Then the construction could start.

" Ill get the winch" said a coworker.

"And Ill secure the boulder " said the other coworker.

In a short time they had the boulder attached to the winched truck and were reeving the engine trying to pry the boulder from the ground. " Keep going, its almost free" said Karson as the big rock inched out of the ground. Two were in the truck while two were watching the boulder. Then with a great lurch it came out of the ground.

"Great, now lets get that hole filled in" said Karson.

As three were approaching the hole with shovels to scoop dirt from the back of another truck into it one of the coworkers said " hey guys there was something under that rock." So the other three went to have a look. All of them had a look of shock at what was in the pit. It was a huge what looked like an animals skull with a little of the spine still on it. It was the size of a t-Rex skull only the snout was thinner, and the eye sockets were a different shape.

"Is that some sort of dinosaur" Karson said to the coworker in the hole.

"No, its not fossilized." he said tapping it with his shovel.

"We should call someone, this could be worth some money" said a coworker excitedly.

"Maybe, but we-" Karson started bet then sun shined through the clouds to the skull and it flashed in a blinding light. Karson and his coworkers scrambled to the truck and shielded their eyes with their arm.  
One tripped before he could get to there. Then the light died.

"What the hell was that" the fallen coworker said getting up and walking up to the hole.

"No wait" screamed Karson but then the most horrifying thing happened. A huge serpent like monster rose ten feet out of the hole. The coworker only had time to scream as it clamped its jaws around his head and threw him down its throat.

"What the hell is that thing"asked another coworker?

But then it lunged for him and bit his head off. It roared as it started tearing the rest of him up. The coworker next to him picked up a chain saw from the bed of the truck, quickly turned it on and brought it down on the creatures neck. It hissed loudly in pain as its blood flew everywhere. Then the head fell of and stood motionless on the ground.

The blood soaked coworker turned to Karson and said "What is this ugly son of a bitch?"

Karson didn't have time to answer cause then the creatures blood on the coworker started to steam. He dropped the chain saw and screamed as his flesh dissolved. The he was nothing but bones. Then to Karsons horror the stump of the monsters neck started to squirm and then two heads just like the last one emerge from the stump.

Karson leaned against the truck completely horrified. He knew what this creature was. He had studied the mythology of his country in school, and a creature in one of the books was able to grow two heads after losing one, and had poisonous blood. The HYDRA. He clenched his teeth as it posed its finned heads to strike but then something fell out of the sky and landed between them. The HYDRA backed off hissing as the dirt revealed a large purple crystal. Karson didn't have time to run cause then the crystal glowed bright and engulfed him and the HYDRA.

**Spyro's new threat part2** by ~hydra30

Chapter two. A more ancient enemy awakens.

In another dimension, on a planet called Earth there was a construction team in the region of Peloponnese. The for mans name was Karson, him and his team had been hired by a wealthy family to clear out this area so they could build a house here.  
"Good work men, we've cleared all the trees out so now all thats left is that big bolder over there"said Karson as he wiped the sweat out of his black haired bangs. Him included there were four workers there right now. The rest were taking the cut down trees too the lumber yard, and the dug up stumps to be mulched. 

Drag and Drop to Collect

**On this page, you can:** Collect Add a CommentDownloadEdit DeviationDelete Deviation

**Delete Deviation**

Why are you deleting this deviation?

To [friends]

Message

Chapter two. A more ancient enemy awakens.

In another dimension, on a planet called Earth there was a construction team in the region of Peloponnese. The for mans name was Karson, him and his team had been hired by a wealthy family to clear out this area so they could build a house here.  
"Good work men, we've cleared all the trees out so now all thats left is that big bolder over there"said Karson as he wiped the sweat out of his black haired bangs. Him included there were four workers there right now. The rest were taking the cut down trees too the lumber yard, and the dug up stumps to be mulched. 


	3. Evil vs animal

Chapter three. Evil vs animal.

Slowly Spyro awakened, he was in some sort of cave. He had no idea how long he'd been out but then he noticed Cynder in front of him. He crawled weakly to her side and nuzzled her.

"Cynder are you OK" he nervously asked?

She awoke to and looked at him, confusion in her eyes. " What happened my love were are we"she asked? "Don t know, I just woke up to" he replied.

" I think we should leave before whatever hit us comes back" said Spyro

"Good idea" replied Cynder.

But as they got up they both felt their energy drain so fast they collapsed again. When they looked at each other they saw with shock crystal snakes. They were identical to the first set they wore but these were black, and they seemed to be sucking out their energy.

"Wait those snakes" gasped Cynder

"No, hes gone" gasped Spyro .

Thud thud thud thud.

They looked to the doorway to see none other then Malefor enter. He was escorted by the trolls that had zapped them. He chuckled evilly at them.

"Finally awake I see, good" he sneered.

"How did you get out"Cynder yelled

"We left you trapped in the core of the world" yelled Spyro.

Malefor laughed evilly.

"You didn't think I'd stay in there forever did you? No, I have returned and will continue to bring forth the great cleansing. But I will kill you two first" he said.

The two dragons moved close to each other and held paws, knowing they were to weak to fight. "So are you going to blast us then" ask Spyro. Cynder shut her eyes.

"No, far too easy that way. Right now my snakes are sucking the life out of you. You will die soon enough" Malefor replied with a snarl.

Meanwhile Karson was running along the beach closely chased by the two headed HYDRA. The purple crystal had transported him to this island. He knew he wasn't home anymore cause the island had a mountain too tall for anything on Earth and the animals were to strange. The HYDRA was gaining on him so he had to find a place to hid.

Then to his luck a cave caught his eye. Without hesitating he swerved sharply and headed for it. The HYDRA having no legs skidded and hit a tree but Karson entering the cave didn't go unnoticed.

"You wont get away with this" said Spyro weakly.

"Oh I believe I will, and once you are gone no one dragon or mole can stop me" Malefor laughed.

Then by fate Karson entered the chamber. Gasping but when he saw Malefor he tried to run but a troll stopped him. Malefor glared at him.

"I don't know what you are but you will regret coming in here" snarled Malefor.

"Ive already got one monster chasing me, and it makes you and your friends here look friendly. So I don't need your trouble" Karson said angrily realizing it could talk.

"Friendly huh? Well what are you being chased by" ask Malefor fiercely?

But then as if answering, the troll at the entrance roared in pain. All looked to see the HYDRA coiled around it one head bitting its thigh, the other bitting its neck. Then with a sickening crack the troll fell to the ground dead. It turned its attention to Malefor knowing who was better prey. It barred its fanges.

"Kill it" Malefor ordered to the other troll.

The troll banged its chest and charged. Knowing its like the last one, made of earth, the HYDRA swung its spike tipped tail at the troll. It nailed it right in the left temple of the skull. The HYDRA flung it away and slithered toward Malefor hissing.

"I don't know what you are but prepare to lose your heads" said Malefor charging a fireball.

"NO" yelled Karson. But he had already fired,not at the HYDRA but at the ceiling. Two huge rocks fell and severed off the HYDRA'S heads.

"Well I have to admit that monster of yours was impressive but still easy" he laughed

Karson yelled "you idiot you made it stronger."

Malefor laugh but then stopped as the HYDRA sprouted four hissing, snarling heads from the two bloody stumps. He screamed in rage and fire ice but the HYDRA swatted it with its tail, sending ice right into Malefors wings, ripping them. He yelled in pain.

"How dare you, I will..." he yelled again as one of the heads bit down on his neck. The HYDRA was all over Malefor now. He tried to claw but to heads seized his arms and ripped them clean off. Blood flew everywhere as he was ripped apart by the heads

Cynder and Spyro watched horror struck as this thing killed their worst enemy easily. Something that they could never do this thing did so quickly. Then the black snakes around their necks shattered like the last ones and their strength slowly started to return.

"He sure is strong"said Cynder.

"Ya, I sure am glad hes on our side" said Spyro but the cave began to collapse.

Karson ran over to them and said "If you two are friendly come with me I know the way out."

"But what about your friend, we cant leave him" said Cynder pointing to the feasting HYDRA.

"That monster is not my friend now come on" yelled Karson.

"But he saved us from Malefor" said Spyro.

"That thing is nothing but an animal. He killed him to eat and he'll eat us next. Oh forget it." Karson grabbed them both under his arms. They were to weak to resist but they still were protesting. They got out while the HYDRA stayed to feast on Malefors bloody remains.


	4. Explanations

Chapter four. Explanations.

Karson was running out of breath as he exited the collapsing cave. The two dragons under his arms were slowing him down. Then the purple one nudged him. "will you put us down, we're out of danger now" it said. "When it comes to the HYDRA your never safe, Ill stop under those trees" Karson replied.

When he had put the dragons down the purple one crawled over to the black one. She had passed out while being carried. He carefully settled down next to her and draped her with his wing. Karson was sitting on a rock catching his breath.

"What are you some kind of ape" asked Spyro?

Karson looked insulted. "No I'm a human, and my name is Karson" he replied.

"Sorry but Ive never seen a huh human before" said Spyro

"Well Ive never seen a thing like you two, but you are dragons right" asked Karson.

"Yes, I'm Spyro, this is my mate Cynder" replied Spyro.

After introduction Karson ask who that big dragon was. Spyro explain that Malefor was the most evil dragon that live. He also explained how he and Cynder had trapped him in a purple crystal. It was then when Karson realized something.

"In a purple crystal huh. Well that explains how I got here, cause it was a purple crystal that sent me here." he said

" A shard must have some how landed in your world. It must have also released that thing " said Spyro

" No, I'm afraid I am responsible for the HYDRA" replied Karson.

"What do you mean" asked Spyro

"You'd understand better if I told you the whole story of the HYDRA" replied Karson.

So Karson told Spyro that thousands of years ago, in his world how the HYDRA had terrorized people, kill livestock and eating people. Then he told him that every time you cut off a head two grow back, and how the blood of the HYDRA was poison. He then told of how someone had defeated it and buried its last head under a rock.

"But if it was defeated how do you know that thing was it" asked Spyro?

"Cause me and my coworkers found its head under a bolder. And when light touched it it came to life and started killing us. When it was about to kill me thats when the crystal sent us here" he replied.

"But if its evil why did it kill Malefor and not us" asked Spyro?

" Its not necessarily evil, its just a mindless animal. It went for Malefor first cause he was bigger prey then us" replied Karson.

"Well it wont hurt anyone now. Its trapped in that cave." said Spyro.

"I hope so, but rather then stay to find out I say we get out of here" said Karson.

" What are you going to do, your to big for me to fly off this place."said Spyro worringly

"The crystal that sent me here came with me, but the HYDRA chased me before I could get it to return me, so Ill go the way I came" replied Karson.

"Ill go with you in case you need help" said Spyro, heaving Cynder onto his back.

Together the headed of searching for the crystal shard.


	5. Final

Chapter five. Final.

They found the crystal after a few hours. They said goodbye and as soon as Karson touched the crystal he disappeared. Spyro only guessed that he was sent home. It was then Cynder awoke. Spyro told her what had happened while she was out and was glad Karson was home but then an all to familiar raor was hear and the HYDRA came out of the forest.

"Howe did that thing get out of the the cave" Cynder screamed.

"I don't know" screamed Spyro as they were dodging its heads.

"Spyro lets get out of here, we cant beat this thing" said Cynder.

"I have to try. This thing will kill anything it meats if its not defeated." said Spyro.

"But it can regrow its heads. How can you kill it" asked Cynder?

"I have one idea" said Spyro.

He closed hid eyes and concentrated. Then his scales turn black and a wave of purple energy flew in all directions. The HYDRA roared as the energy surrounded its body. When the light faded it had turned to stone. Cynder ran over to Spyro as he returned to normal.

"Is it dead she asked" she asked?

"If its not at least its stopped for now" Spyro said.

"What do we do now" Cynder asked?

"I say we go home, we've done all we can here" replied Spyro

She agreed and the two left the stone HYDRA to sit on that island for eternity. As the couple arrived back at Dante's freezer it was the last time the two left. Neither wanted anything more then each other so the had no reason to return to the outside world.


End file.
